


Bah Humbug

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hello from France! So here's my request: Reader seems to hate Xmas so Gabe, who's secretly in love with her, does his best to find out why and make her like the holiday. Maybe they could end up ice skating or something. I'd like it to be fluffy, with a superb final kiss under the mistletoe :D Could you make it? Love you, you do such a wonderful job here!!Warnings: fluff, dislike of ChristmasWord Count: 2169Author: GwenMerci Beaucoup!





	Bah Humbug

Colorful lights floated above you as your walked home in freshly covered snowy sidewalks. Window displays were littered in glitter as snowmen plastered the walls, along with reindeer. Red and green mixed together in sweaters that people were wearing, along with shopping bags that they carried.   
Ignoring all the holiday greetings around you, you trudged to your apartment in hopes of finding some solitude to the madness. The thought of a blank apartment with your normal decor was a wonderful escape from the glittery glam that seemed to follow you everywhere.   
The elevator was quiet as you descended upward to your third floor apartment. Other doors around yours had decorations hanging around them with reeves on display. You snorted at the idea of you ever doing the same thing as you unlocked your door.  
“What the hell?!” You yelled in horror as your eyes scanned over the decorated Christmas tree in the corner with stockings hanging on the wall. Cookies shaped like Santa were served on a red plate on your coffee table. “Wha-what?” You panicked, letting your purse drop to the floor as you surveyed more of the damage.  
“Merry Christmas, sugar.” Gabriel came from behind, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “All homemade.” He beamed proudly.  
“Why are there decorations in my apartment?”  
He shrugged, walking towards the coffee table to grab a cookie. “Figured you were busy, so….”  
“So you threw Christmas crap all over without even consulting me?” You snapped.  
“Woah. Hold on.” Gabriel strided over to you. “What’s with that attitude? Don’t you like Christmas?”  
“No.” You replied bluntly. “Now get rid of all this.” You stalked away, heading towards your room for a hot steamy shower.  
Gabriel watched you go, dropping his face to the floor as he snapped away all his work. This was one of his favorite times of the year and he hoped to celebrate it with you since he was the angel of Christmas. A part of him believed that if he could pull this holiday off that you would finally see him more than just a close friend.  
He waited for you to come out of the shower and tried his best not to look beaten up by your harsh words. “How was your day?” Gabriel started small, not wanting to upset you.  
“Filled with holiday cheer.” You sarcastically sang, but quickly regretted your words. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you, Gabe.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“No. I’m just grumpy and it’s really not your fault. Holiday stuff just does this to me.” You walked over him and gave him a hug. “Forgive me?”  
“Always.” He whispered, inhaling your scent as you pulled away from him. A smile graced his face as you started up dinner, liking to prepare it the more human way than with just a snap of a finger.   
“Movie sound good for tonight or do you got business to attend to?” You asked as you heated up some soup.  
“I’m free.”  
“Good.” You smiled, getting out some bowls for the two of you.  
Gabriel watched as you poured the soup once it was heated up, setting one in front of him at the counter. He blew some air over his spoon to cool the steam off before taking a bit. You sat next to him at the counter with your own soup in hand.  
“Amazing, isn’t it?” You joked.  
“Anything you do is wonderful.” Gabriel beamed, but then tried to retract. “I mean...uh…”  
“I know, Gabe. You’re a fan.” You giggled, poking his side.   
You both then started to talk about each other’s day. Gabriel apparently had to deal with some misbehaving teens, which you joked that he was almost like Santa with a naughty list. The conversation grew more serious as Gabriel asked you why you didn’t like Christmas. You stared down at your near empty bowl.  
“What movie do you wanna watch?” You said suddenly.  
“Come on. Indulge me. Why do you hate such a happy time?”  
“Not happy if you had my life…” You grumbled.  
“Tell me.” Gabriel pressed, scooting closer in his seat to you.   
“It sounds selfish.”  
“I won’t judge.” He promised.  
You let out a heavy sigh, glancing up at him. “I just feel so forgotten…my family gatherings...they used to be so different. Before it was just me and I never got anything, but then once my aunts and uncles started popping out kids….they all got to celebrate and exchange gifts. And since I was too old in their minds...well I never got anything.” You paused, standing up to clean your dishes. “It’s stupid I know. Christmas isn’t about gifts, but I just….no one ever did anything for me. It felt so lonely having to watch my cousins sit around and open gifts while I got nothing. Not even a lousy card. The holiday just reminds me that….I don’t have anyone...not really.”   
Gabriel sat still for a minute, thinking over what you had just said. “What are you doing tomorrow?” His eyes stared up at you.  
“Why?” You grabbed his dishes as well and put them in the sink.  
“Because we are going to go have fun and because you are not alone. You have me.”  
You smiled at the idea. “Yeah, you’re right. I have you.”  
“Then it’s settled, sugar. I got some other things to deal with so...how about noon? I can pick you up for lunch.”  
You nodded, finally having something to look forward to this holiday season. “Thanks, Gabe.” You gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to work on the dishes, missing the faint red blush growing on Gabriel’s face.

At noon you waited in your apartment for Gabriel, wearing a comfy winter ready outfit. He was late, but you were too busy being excited to care. The rest of the day was all about you and knowing Gabriel he would do something special.   
“Well look at you, sugar.” Gabriel twirled you around as soon as he landed in your apartment. Your feet tripped over themselves, but Gabriel caught you, holding you close. “Lunch first.” He declared with you still in his arms as he transported you two to a local spot. It was a nice little cafe that you had been wanting to try, but no one had seemed interested in.   
“How’d you know?” You smiled as he held the door open for you.  
“Archangel.” He answered, following you in. “Shall I order and you find a spot?”  
“Whatever works.”   
He left to stand in line as you found a booth in the back. You watched him from your spot as he made your order, along with his. His face scrunched up in concentration to remember your favorite lunch meals. Then he fumbled with his wallet that you had given to him since he needed somewhere to put money. Even archangels had to buy things once in a while. The cashier grinned as dollars tumbled out, along with some coins. You bit back a laugh yourself as he dropped more on the counter.   
Eventually he got his money back in order with food in hand as he headed over to the table you had claimed. You stood to help him set the food and drinks on the table. “I got it.” Gabriel reassured.  
“Are you sure? You’re money seemed to get away from you.” You giggled as he handed you your hot chocolate.  
“Oh, you saw that?” Gabriel ducked his head down.  
“It was cute to watch.” You noticed him blush at your words. “Archangels can have human troubles too, you know.”  
“Yeah.” He shyly looked up at you.  
The rest of lunch went by smooth and then you headed out the door again. The scene slowly changed as buildings became snow covered trees with open fields. Other couples strolled along the path you were taking towards the center of the park.  
You stopped as you noticed an ice rink in the distance. “Gabriel, what are we doing here?”   
“Ice skating my dear.” He extended his hand out for you to take. “You’ll like it, trust me.”  
“I’m not that good.”   
“Trust me.” You looked into his whiskey eyes, suddenly believing every word he said.  
“Try not to let me fall.”  
He smiled, leading the way towards the ice rink. “Try to have some fun.” You rolled your eyes, but grinned anyways.  
Instead of renting skates, Gabriel conjured up some that fit you both perfectly and you made your way onto the ice. You kept by the side of the ice rink, using the ledge as a support with Gabriel on the other side of you. Slowly you got the hang of moving your feet to glide on the ice.  
“Ready to let go?” Gabriel asked as you looped around a couple of times.  
“No.” You said sternly, gripping his arm tighter. “I’ll fall.”  
“I told you I wouldn’t let you fall.”  
“Well...still.” You argued.  
“At least let go of the ledge.”   
“Fine, but no going fast or leaving me.”   
“Never.” Gabriel’s eyes shined as he watched your hand leave the ledge. You were now grabbing onto Gabriel with both arms as you continued to skate around. “See? You’re doing great.”  
“I am.” You smiled, loosening your grip on him. “I really am.”   
“Faster?” Gabriel started to pick up speed slightly as you finished rounding a corner.  
“Uh….”   
“Trust me.”   
You nodded and then only were hold his hand as you kept circling around the rink. “Thanks for this.” Gabriel gave your hand a squeeze.   
“Can’t have my best friend be a grinch all her life.” He sent you a wink.  
You started laughing that you forgot to move your skates to turn and you collided with Gabriel. He held you as you fell down on top of him, cushioning you from the ice. You drew back in horror as you noticed pain evident on his face, sitting on the ice next to him.  
“Oh my….Gabe I’m so sorry.”   
This time Gabriel started laughing as he sat up next to you. “Archangel, remember?” He poked your nose earning a chuckle out of you. “It’s good to hear you laugh.” He reached out and brushed some hair out of your face. “There you go. Can’t tell if you fell or not.”  
“Thanks.”   
Together you stood back up, helping one another to make sure you didn’t fall again. After a few more times around you skated towards the entrance/exit and got your normal boots back. You shivered, noticing the darkened sky with stars shining above. Time had escaped you both as fun enveloped it all.  
Noticing your chill, Gabriel wrapped a scarf around your neck and wrapped an arm around to pull you into his heated embrace. “Ready to go home?”   
“Can we walk, though?” You leaned into his side as you started together down the path.   
By the time you got to your apartment building it was late, but you didn’t mind as you got to spend more time with Gabriel. Even though you had been friends forever, part of you always wanted more.   
“So, did I do good or what?” He beamed as you entered the elevator.  
You shrugged, trying to hide your smile. Gabriel wanted an answer as he attacked you, tickling your sides and back. Laughter filled the tiny space as you tried to get away, but only ended up getting caught in one of the corners.  
“Stop, Gabe. Yes, I had fun!” You cried as tears ran down your face.  
“Better.” He stopped. “Christmas will be even better.”  
“Oh, bah humbug.” You sang, but Gabriel only tickled you more.  
He finally stopped though once the elevator reached your floor. Together you walked down the hallway to your apartment and you found yourself not minding the Christmas decorations everywhere.  
“Well look at there.” Gabriel stopped a little bit from your door.  
“What?” You tilted your head back to see what he was looking at. Hanging above your door was mistletoe. “That wasn’t there this morning.” You narrowed your eyes at it before looking over at the archangel.  
“Can’t break tradition, can we?” He smiled, gravitating towards you.  
“Sure we can.” You tried to remain straight faced, but the disappointment on Gabriel’s face was too much. “Oh, come here.” You blushed, tugging his collar as your lips grazed over his. Gabriel started to move against you after a moment to recover, nibbling at your lower lip before exploring your mouth with his tongue. Your hands roamed over his body, mapping out each and every muscle as your lips danced together. The closeness of your bodies heated you up from the inside as you enjoyed the warm chocolate flavor of his soft lips.  
Gabriel broke away to let you get some air. “So?”  
“So.” You breathed out, knowing your face was bright red. “What are you thoughts on Christmas?”  
Gabriel smiled at you, pulling you towards him again. “A whole lot of merry.” He said before kissing you again.


End file.
